Tardes de lluvia -CanadáxReader-
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Muchas veces la vida es dura, pero siempre trata de darte lo mejor... aunque nunca de la forma en que uno espera. La lluvia se lleva las impurezas de la tierra y el dolor en las almas humanas. -fail summary, please, lean y den una oportunidad- Songfic en algunos capítulos, T por... ciertas situaciones futuras.
1. Chapter 1

Holiwis!

Tenía tiempo sin iniciar una historia larga. Esto se me ocurrió una tarde en que yo estaba pensando en Canadá, y sin querer me puse a pensar como sería si yo lo conociera... terminó dando una historia con un lindo final que no revelaré, y en la que ustedes serán las protagonistas.

Esto es un CanadáxReader, asumo que saben como funciona, así que... ¡a leer!

**Disclaimer:** (no entiendo para qué pongo esto, si esto es , así que obvio que nada nos pertenece). Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz, sólo la idea es mía.

Enjoy and coment!

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

**La tarde de lluvia más feliz de todas.**

Sabes que escaparte del colegio es fácil porque ya lo has hecho varias veces. Sólo tienes que firmar la hoja de asistencia a la entrada y esperar a que los de la primera hora salgan a gimnasia. Te deslizas por la puerta abierta y sales detrás de las gradas, lo que te esconde de las miradas de los vigilantes. Te escurres por una vieja abertura en la reja, y corres por la calle lo más rápido que puedes. Estás sin aliento para cuando llegas a tu destino, un parque que está a varias manzanas de tu colegio. El parque es grande, y caminas hacia el lado sur, que está más lejos de tu colegio. Deseas poner toda la distancia posible entre tú y tus compañeros, tu vida, tus padres, todo. Te dejas, rendida, debajo de un árbol. Tu uniforme se arruga, pero no te importa, estás demasiado cansada como para preocuparte por ello. Aún ves las caras de tus compañeros riéndose de ti, de tus padres diciendo que no es la gran cosa, de tus maestros castigándote por cosas que no has hecho. Te acurrucas escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas, deseosa de irte de una vez, pero sabiendo que no puedes, porque se lo prometiste a él.

Tu hermano murió cuando tenías once años; él tenía siete. Se consumió por el cáncer, a pesar de que tus padres bien pudieron haber pagado un tratamiento, pero no lo hicieron porque para ellos el cáncer era incurable, y sería un malgasto de dinero. Los odias por eso, por dejar solo a un niño, a la persona que más amabas en el mundo. Recuerdas el rostro de tu hermanito, consumido por el dolor y el sufrimiento, pidiéndote que seas fuerte. Le juraste que te mantendrías en pie por él.

El dolor te asalta, y tu mente evoca la tarde en que tus padre habían salido y tu hermano tuvo otro ataque más, uno tan fuerte que ya no te importaron tus padres. Cogiste dinero del escritorio de tu padre y saliste con el niño, cogiste un taxi y lo llevaste a una clínica, donde lo llevaste a Emergencias y rogaste que lo salvaran. Los doctores lo atendieron, pero era demasiado tarde; nada podría salvarle ya. Lo único que podían hacer era acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez, y tú lo autorizaste, y fuiste a hablar con él, antes del fin. Él te abrazó y te dijo que eso era lo mejor. Juraste que siempre lucharías. Sostuviste su mano mientras la droga entraba en su torrente sanguíneo. Él murió sonriendo. Tus padres te castigaron por haber llevado a tu hermano a la clínica, donde según ellos lo habían matado. Les hubieras gritado, pero pensaste que no valían la pena. Y desde entonces los odias.

Sumida en tus memorias, no te diste cuenta de que el día se nublaba y empezaba a lloviznar. Cuando las primeras gotas tocas tu frío rostro, levantas la cabezas y suspiras. Amas la lluvia, lo has hecho siempre. Mientras todos los del parque buscan cubrirse, tú sales gustosa a su encuentro. Las gotas caen más y más fuerte, están frías y apaciguan tu ira. Las gotas ya no son gotas, y dentro de poco tiempo estás empapada. Tu uniforme pesa, y te quitas la chaqueta de color beige, quedando con la blusa azul y la falda beige de tablones. Sueltas tu cabello (color de tu cabello) y lo tiras sobre tus hombros. Dejas que se te llenen de agua los zapatos y te los quitas, molesta por los tacones. Las medias siguen el mismo camino, y corres descalza por el césped. Estás segura de que pareces loca, pero no te importa.

Durante un rato te quedas de pie en medio del aguacero, disfrutando de la sensación del agua cayendo por tu rostro. Al final te sientas de nuevo bajo el árbol, y recoges tus zapatos. Después de ponértelos a regañadientes decides que debes volver a ver tus cosas. Revisas tu celular. Aún no es lo bastante tarde como para ir. La lluvia está parando. Consideras la posibilidad de ir a casa a cambiarte de ropa, cuando recuerdas que tus padres ese día están ahí, preparando un viaje de negocios. No puedes ir.

Te levantas, dispuesta a dar vueltas hasta secarte un poco. No ha salido el sol, y ahora que no estás bajo la reconfortante lluvia, tienes frío. Te echas por encima la chaqueta del uniforme, y caminas un poco. Odias los tacones de los zapatos del uniforme, son incómodos y te lastiman. Has corrido más de lo que suponías, pues no estás muy segura de dónde estás. Bajo un árbol está sentado un chico, muy diferente de los que sueles ver. Su piel es muy blanca, su cabello rubio. Un rulo sale de sus cabellos hacia adelante, de forma curiosa. Está inclinado mirando el suelo, pero unos segundos después desde que le estás observando se levanta y empieza a caminar en dirección de la salida más próxima, dejando atrás algo pequeño de color blanco. Te acercas y lo recoges, es un oso de polar de peluche. Algo se mueve en ti, y corres, aunque insegura de lo que estás haciendo. El chico se ha adelantado bastante, pero estás dispuesta a alcanzarle. Gritas.

-¡Hey!

El chico se detiene y se gira, sorprendido. Tú caminas hasta él, con el oso en alto, para que él lo vea. En el frío de la mañana, tu mano tiembla cuando llegas junto al chico y extiendes el muñeco.

-Se te calló esto –dices, y por alguna razón que no es el frío, tu voz tiembla también.

-Oh –el chico lo toma delicadamente, como si el osito fuera muy importante. Tal vez el regalo de alguna novia, piensas y sientes algo caliente recorrer tu cuerpo-. Gracias.

Su voz es suave y cálida; aunque muy baja, tú la entiendes a la perfección. Te mira, y tus ojos (color de ojos) se pierden por un momento en sus preciosos ojos enmarcados por unas gafas de montura ovalada, azules, tan azules que se tornan violetas para ti. Te sonrojas. El chico es muy lindo, y apenas se ve mayor que tú, que tienes dieciséis. Piensas que un silencio incómodo se extiende entre ambos, y carraspeas para romper la atmósfera.

-Gusto en conocerte –dices, tratando de sonreír-. Me llamo (nombre y apellido). No fue nada devolverte tu osito.

-Yo me llamo Matthew Williams –tiene un acento bonito, que nunca habías escuchado antes y está ligeramente ruborizado- También me pareció un placer conocerte –parece fijarse por primera vez en tu ropa y cambia su gesto por uno preocupado. Te preparas para que te pregunte por qué te escapaste del colegio-. Estás empapada. Déjame que te invite un café o algo. Para… para darte las gracias.

Sientes que no debes aceptar, pero estás tan desesperadamente sola que asientes de inmediato. Matthew sonríe, y su expresión es dulce. Te sientes tranquila y caminas junto a él. Ninguno fuerza la conversación, pero al cabo de un rato, casi a la salida del parque, te habla.

-Conozco ese colegio –dice señalando tu ropa. Su expresión es seria-. Yo también estudié ahí. Al parecer aún no reparan la valla detrás de las gradas –vuelve a sonreír cuando te ruborizas

-No, no lo han hecho –respondes, y ambos se ríen-. No llevo mucho de descubrir esa salida, en realidad. Apenas es mi primer año ahí.

-Yo estudié toda mi secundaria en esa institución –te mira con simpatía-. Dime, ¿cómo la encontraste?

Recuerdas el día en que escapaste por primera vez. Estabas harta de las burlas de tus compañeros. Durante el recreo saliste a llorar, escondiéndote detrás de las gradas. Te apoyaste en la valla y esta cedió. No lo pensaste, sólo te fuiste. Volviste varias horas después a buscar tus cosas.

-De casualidad –respondes tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero el destello en sus ojos te hace ver que no te cree.

-Yo igual –murmura y sabes que también está mintiendo-. Creo que eres más interesante de lo que se puede ver.

Eso te aturde, pues no estás segura de lo que quiso decir con eso. Tratas de desviar la conversación.

-¿Y ese oso? –preguntas, muerta de curiosidad.

-Lo tengo desde que era un niño –dice él-. Se llama Kumajiro. Puedes llamarlo Kuma –sujeta el osito con ternura, y después te lo pasa. Abrazas suavemente el peluche; no puedes evitarlo tienes una obsesión con las cosas tiernas y suaves.

-¿Por qué un osito polar? –quieres saber más sobre el tema, y a Matthew no parece molestarle. En otras circunstancias hubieras encontrado raro que un chico que ya ha terminado el colegio conserva su peluche de la infancia.

-Yo soy de Canadá –han llegado frente a una cafetería y él te abre la puerta para que pases. Tu ropa está casi seca, y tu cabello se ha rizado por la humedad-. El osito me recuerda cuando vivía ahí.

Piensas en todo lo que sabes sobre Canadá, que no es mucho. Sabes que está al norte del continente, bastante lejos de (tu país). Hace bastante frío en algunas regiones. Se hablan dos idiomas: inglés y francés. De ahí el acento de Matthew.

-¿Hablas inglés? –le preguntas mientras se sientan a una mesa frente a la ventana. La cafetería es bonita y cálida, ideal para ti que estás todavía con frío. Él asiente- ¿Y francés? –continúas, fascinada

-Sí –te sonríe antes de que una camarera llegue a tomarles la orden. Pides un capuccino y él también, y pide que endulzen el suyo con miel. La chica se va y Matthew vuelve a fijar su atención en ti- Hablo francés desde antes de cumplir los tres años al igual que el inglés. Aprendí español poco después. Ahora que tengo dieciocho, domino también el italiano y algo de japonés. A propósito, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis. Hablo inglés y estoy aprendiendo francés, pero aún es muy básico –admites-. Di algo en francés –pides deseosa de oírle.

-_Vous êtes mignon avec ses cheveux_*–su pronunciación es clara, los sonidos melodiosos, pero no le entiendes. Dijo algo sobre ti eso; fue lo único que pudiste sacar en claro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –quieres saber, deseas que él te lo diga.

-Que tu cabello aún está húmedo –dice Matthew con una rápida sonrisa. Por la estructura de la oración, sabes que no fue eso lo que dijo, pero no dices nada. Quieres confiar en él.

-Matthew –lo llamas cuando les traen el café, y te mira. Parecía perdido en su mundo-. ¿Tú también escapabas del colegio? –él asiente después de unos segundos- ¿Por qué?

-No lo soportaba –dice suavemente-. Al igual que tú.

-Mi vida es… difícil –no tienes ganas de negarlo-. Escapo cuando todo es demasiado para mí. Cuando era más pequeña, mi hermano menor murió. Mis padres no hicieron nada para salvarlo –es la primera vez que le cuentas esa historia a alguien, y los recuerdos afloran antes de que puedas impedirlo-. No sé por qué, y ya no importa. Hoy se cumplen exactamente cinco años desde su muerte, y yo…

No puedes continuar. Ves a tu pequeño hermano en la cama de hospital, y aunque le quieres contar a Matthew, lo único que puedes hacer es empezar a sollozar. No te das cuenta del momento en que él paga la cuenta y te saca de la cafetería, llevándote por las calles. Para cuando puedes pensar, están frente a una iglesia. Matthew te conduce dentro, y te hace sentar en uno de los bancos. Te toma de las manos y hace que lo mires.

-No soy religioso, y mi formación tampoco fue particularmente religiosa, pero siempre he pensado que en las iglesias hay paz –te acaricia el cabello torpemente y se ruboriza por la profundidad de tu mirada- Tú necesitabas esa paz; por eso te traje aquí. Te veías mal, como si tu mundo fuera a derrumbarse. Tal vez así haya sido; no lo sé. Acabo de conocerte y a pesar de eso me sentó mal verte tan destruida. Lamento tu pérdida –su mirada te dice que está diciendo la verdad. Cierras los ojos y entiendes lo que quiere decir con lo de la paz en las iglesias. El lugar es silencioso y fresco, tranquilo.

-Gracias –susurras.

No estás segura de el por qué le agradeces; si es por el café, por escucharte, por notar tu existencia, por tratar de ayudarte, por compartir parte de su vida contigo o si por existir y estar en tu camino simplemente.

* * *

*Te ves linda con el cabello suelto. (Matt es todo un conquistador...)

* * *

Si te gustó y te gustaría que continuara, deja un review... si tienes alguna sugerencia, también. sólo subiré el siguiente capi si alguien me lo pide. Si no hay nadie... bueno, entraré al rincón emo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... Tengo algunas coas que decir antes de mostrar el capítulo: la primera es que estoy bastante desilusionada porque esta historia no pegó como esperaba. No me quejo, pero en realidad me parece que si a nadie le gusta, no hay razón para que esté aquí esta historia. La segunda es que agradezco a la única persona que hasta ahora ha puesto un review~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco.

**Advertencia:** nada, no hay nada que merezca una advertencia.

_Si no dejan reviews este será el último capítulo que suba. _

* * *

Estuvieron en la iglesia hasta que le dijiste que ya era muy tarde y él se ofreció a acompañarte al colegio para que fueras a ver tus cosas. Durante el trayecto no hablaron, y tú jugueteaste con Kumajiro mientras Matthew te guiaba por las calles. Algunas personas los miraron, seguramente convencidos de que ustedes dos eran pareja. La idea te hace sonrojar.

Llegan al colegio y él dice que te esperará mientras vas por tu maleta. Te separas de Matthew y corres por los pasillos, entraste por el frente. Haces tu camino hasta el salón en el que recibes clases. Ya es de tarde, no hay nadie más que los pocos rezagados, que no te prestan atención. Si no te están molestando, te ignoran. En tu banca está tu maleta. Te la echas al hombro y vuelves a correr. Estás cansada cuando llegas junto al chico y no te fijas en el auto negro estacionado cerca de él hasta que Matthew toma tu mochila y abre la puerta del pasajero para ti.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –sonríe-. Sólo dime tu dirección. No hay problema.

-Bueno… -estás halagada por la oferta, pero piensas en tus padres-. Supongo que sí, sería bueno. Pero debes dejarme cerca de la casa –al ver su confusión, aclaras-. Por mis padres. No creo que aprueben que un chico mayor me vaya a dejar en su auto, Matthew.

-Puedes llamarme Matt –dice, y después sonríe con dulzura-. No tengo problemas con conocer tus padres, aunque sea mientras me gritan que nunca más me acerque a ti.

Ambos ríen. Te subes al auto y dices tu dirección a Matt. El prende la radio y pone el auto en movimiento. Es un bonito auto; sencillos asientos con un forro blanco, el tablero es negro. Una figurita de osito polar está pegada al parabrisas. La música empieza a sonar, mas tú no le prestas atención hasta que reconoces una de las letras. La canción está en inglés y es de tus favoritas. Empiezas a cantar antes de darte cuenta. Matthew lo nota y le sube un poquito el volumen.

-_I'm not in love…_ -adoras esa línea del coro- _This is not my heart… I'm not gonna waste this words…_

-_About a girl_ –completa Matt.

El semáforo está en rojo, y sus miradas se conectan. Hay algo en sus ojos que te hace querer no volver a casa. La luz cambia, la canción reanuda y el momento se rompe. ¿Qué te está pasando?

-_Last nigth I knew what to say…_ -Matt y tú cantan al mismo tiempo. Ambos saben toda la canción. Cuando esta termina, han llegado a la vuelta de tu casa, y sabes que debes irte.

-Toma –él extiende un papel hacia ti-. Es mi número de teléfono. Quiero verte de nuevo. Es decir –se interrumpe, nervioso-, si tú quieres verme de nuevo…

Tomas el papel y lo guardas en tu bolsillo. Por supuesto que quieres verlo de nuevo. Abres la puerta, con la maleta colgada al hombro y estás a punto de bajarte cuando decides. Te acercas a Matt y le das un beso en la mejilla. Él está sorprendido pero se ve feliz. Te bajas y caminas hasta tu casa. Oyes detrás de ti el sonido del motor al ser puesto en marcha. Sonríes. Es la primera vez en más de cinco años que llegas a casa sonriendo.

No hay nadie; es más tarde de lo que creías. Pasas por la cocina, buscando algo que comer. Sobre la mesa hay una nota. Tus padres están en camino a Europa, al parecer. Te preparas huevos fritos y tostadas. Comes en silencio, pensativa. Lo que sucedió el día de hoy es demasiado hermoso para ser real, y aún así, te sientes rodeada de una burbuja de felicidad. Quieres saber más de él, pasar tu tiempo con él. Sabes que Matthew te entiende y no te juzga. Además… es muy guapo. Toda su fragilidad lo hace… bueno, quieres protegerlo. Quieres que él te proteja.

Te sientes muy cansada, y te vas de inmediato a dormir, a pesar de que son las tres de la tarde. Estás sola en casa y no tienes deberes que hacer. Aunque los tuvieras, no te importaría; tú vas al colegio sólo porque así lo dice la ley. Ya estás pasada de año, y con eso terminas el colegio. Tu familia tiene una posición bastante acomodada, tienes todo lo que quieres. Te pusieron un año por delante al ver que tú te aburrías en tu clase. Terminarás el colegio muy joven, y después te irás a vivir a Europa para estudiar. Pero ahora piensas en Matt, y quieres ir a Canadá.

Te pones una ropa sencilla después de darte una ducha. Tu cama es muy cómoda y te duermes de inmediato

Son más de las diez de la noche cuando te despiertas. Habías tenido un sueño muy bonito. Estabas vestida para un baile. Tu vestido era de color (color favorito), y llevabas una corona. Matthew estaba allí, vestido como un noble. Él te tomaba de la cintura y te hacía bailar, sonriendo todo el tiempo, susurrando tu nombre una y otra vez. (nombre)… pronunciado por él sonaba mil veces más hermoso.

Te sientas en la cama, tratando de ordenar los mechones (color de cabello) que caían sobre tu rostro. Estás atontada y feliz.

Te mueres de hambre así que te levantas y te lavas la cara para ir a buscar algo de comer. Te sientas en la sala con galletas y leche fría. Pones una película romántica, pues te sientes de humor como para una. Buscas una que esté en francés y te arropas en el mueble. Al cabo de unas horas, la película acaba y pones otra, francesa también, pero la quitas a la media hora de iniciada. Habías empezado a pensar que los personajes eran Matt y tú, imaginando las situaciones románticas. Te vas a dormir, ruborizada por tus propios cursis pensamientos.

A pesar de haber dormido tanto, al día siguiente te levantas muy tarde. Es jueves y se supone que tienes que ir al colegio, pero no te importa. No quieres que la realidad te despierte de tu sueño feliz todavía. Te duchas y te vistes con un jean, botas y una camiseta blanca con un chaleco de cuero encima. Tomas el papel en el que está anotado el número de Matthew, y lo guardas en tu celular para llamarlo de inmediato.

Contesta al tercer timbre; tú ya te estabas poniendo nerviosa. Te habías demorado mucho en decidir si llamarlo o no, y tenías miedo de que no contestara.

-¿Diga? –el oír su voz suave te calma y sonríes como una tonta.

-Matt, soy yo –dices y lo escuchas dar un respingo- Este… yo quería saber si te gustaría encontrarnos hoy, dentro de un rato…

-¡Me encantaría! –Él se oye muy feliz- Paso por ti en un rato, unos veinte minutos. Te espero. _Adieu –_entiendes el francés y sonríes. Cuelgas suavemente y saltas de alegría. Buscas un bolso y guardas en él tu celular, un cuadernito, una pluma, algo de maquillaje, tus audífonos, dos paquetes de galletas y un espejo. Sales a la calle, tomando tus llaves del gancho en la puerta, donde siempre las dejas. El de hoy también es un día nublado. Caminas hasta la esquina en la que Matthew te dejó ayer y esperas.

Antes del tiempo previsto, el carro está ahí. Matt baja la ventanilla y te sonríe. Subes al auto y él te abraza.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntas, aún sin soltarte de él, estás muy cómoda así. Matthew te suelta y te pone el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a que aprendas a jugar hockey.

Eso es tan inesperado que te quedas con la boca abierta. La idea es genial, más de lo que te esperabas, pero es algo inusual.

-No te molesta, ¿verdad? –te dice, tímido. Aún no ha puesto el auto en movimiento, y se ve menos confiado.

-Es justo lo que quiero –adoras los deportes y no soportas no hacer nada-. Sólo que… ¿cómo sabías que eso me agradaría?

-Eres tú –aún no te mira, se oye muy suave su voz-. Estoy seguro de que no eres de las chicas que se quedan a ver la novela o películas románticas todo el día.

Te ríes nerviosa, porque es cierto. Nunca has sido especialmente femenina, y esa es una de las razones por las que en tu curso todos te molestan. Se lo mencionas, y Matthew y tú empiezan a hablar sobre sus vidas escolares.

-A mí tampoco me fue muy bien que digamos en el colegio. No me quejo, pero, en realidad no se sentía bien. Me ignoraban, a tal grado que ni los mismos profesores me tomaban en cuenta. Me hacía cortes a mi mismo con navajas y creía que todo era mi culpa. Cuando estaba en el último año, hice mi primer amigo. Él me enseñó que no podía manejarlo todo, pero que sí podía cambiar ciertas situaciones. Que no debía dejarme intimidar, que mi voz debía hacerse escuchar. Me ayudó. Además, justo en esa época, mi hermano empezó a vivir con mi familia. Él es hijo de mi madre, pero no de mi padre, así que no compartimos el apellido. En fin, él nunca ha tenido problemas para desenvolverse, aunque es demasiado infantil –Matt hace una pausa-. Podrías conocerle. Más tarde, tal vez. Él también me ayudó.

-Sería bueno –dices, distraída aún con el relato de Matthew-. ¿Te cortabas las muñecas? –preguntas, horrorizada. Llegan al lugar, y él apaga el auto y se vuelve hacia ti.

-Sí –susurra, y levanta una de las mangas de su abrigo, revelando una serie de cicatrices en su muñeca izquierda. Por tus conocimientos como enfermera, sabes que no fueron cortes muy profundos, ni muy antiguos tampoco: menos de dos años de sanada la herida. Acercas tu mano lentamente a una de las cicatrices, y la tocas con suavidad. Se ven plateadas sobre la piel de Matthew, y te dejan fascinada y triste al mismo tiempo. Para hacerse a sí mismo esa clase de heridas, hay que estar muy motivado por una causa externa. Para haberse hecho eso, el canadiense debió de estar muy deprimido. Tus dedos recorren cada una de las marcas, y levantan la otra manga de su abrigo. Hay más de una docena de cicatrices en total, y esas son sólo las que puedes ver. Mientras tocas, sientes más líneas delgadas bajo las yemas de tus dedos, cicatrices desvanecidas. Piensas en la ocasión en que te cortaste un dedo sin querer con un vidrio, en el dolor que sentiste. Tratas de multiplicar eso varias veces por cada corte que Matt tiene en las muñecas y los antebrazos. Te quedas sin aliento. Miras a los ojos que tu ves de color violeta, y te pierdes en la preocupación y dolor antiguo que hay en ellos.

-Matthew... –tratas de decir algo, pero él sacude la cabeza y compone una sonrisa.

-Eso ya pasó –separa sus manos de las tuyas, y se quita el cinturón de seguridad-. Ya pasó. Nunca se repetirá esa situación, no te preocupes por ello.

Asientes, aún algo aturdida por la intensidad del momento anterior. Te quitas el cinturón y sales del auto. Matthew te sujeta de un brazo, y ambos entran a la cancha de hockey en la que aprenderás a jugar.

* * *

La canción que se usa aquí en este capítulo es una de mis favoritas, búsquenla si quieren, se llama_ About a girl_ y es de _The Academy is..._ una banda canadiense ya desintegrada. Me pareció apropiada.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero, gracias al apoyo que me han dado los que han dejado reviews o han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos o la están siguiendo. Así que, he aquí el capítulo tres.

* * *

Tras varias horas, te duelen un poco los brazos y las piernas, y dominas el concepto básico del hockey. Para ti fue emocionante pasar todo lo que quedaba de la mañana aprendiendo, sobretodo porque Matt es un excelente profesor, además de un buen jugador y seguidor apasionado del hockey. Siegues riendo cuando vuelves a subir al auto y Matthew emprende el camino a recoger a su hermano del colegio.

-¿Matt? –Dices- ¿Tú estás estudiando algo? –preguntas, genuinamente curiosa.

-Sí, a decir verdad –te responde, tímido-. Estoy estudiando Historia de la comunicación. Por eso estoy en (país). Quería estudiar en un lugar dónde se hablara español. Mi hermano vino conmigo, ambos tenemos una visa de estudiante. Estoy a la espera de que inicie el siguiente semestre. Voy a segundo año a partir de la siguiente semana. ¿Tú en qué grado estás, (nombre)?

-En febrero finalizo el colegio –estás orgullosa de ti misma, gracias a tu esfuerzo ya no tienes que hacer nada más; tus notas ya están puestas y estás yendo al colegio porque hubo un pequeño problema con tu edad, eras muy joven para irte al extranjero al finalizar el año pasado-. Después estudiaré Historia y Geografía en algún país. Mis padres me iban a pagar la Universidad, pero conseguí una beca.

Recuerdas el día en que te llegó la carta. El gobierno de tu país te había otorgado una beca completa para cualquier universidad en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¿Y a dónde irás? –te pregunta Matt mientras toma una curva.

-No lo sé aún –sabes que debes empezar a averiguar pronto-. Todo el asunto me tiene bastante asustada. Es decir, me encanta la idea de poder irme, pero eso significa alejarme de todo lo que conozco.

-Me pasó lo mismo cuando tuve que elegir –te confía él- . Después me di cuenta de que no era tan malo y difícil vivir así. Mi madre vino con nosotros dos, pero se tuvo que ir cuando yo cumplí la mayoría de edad. Quedé a cargo de mi hermano… -se estaciona delante de un colegio, y señala-. Es él. Alfred F. Jones. Mi medio hermano menor.

Miras a la persona que Matthew te indica. Es un chico que a primera vista es idéntico a él pero después te puedes dar cuenta de la diferencia. Su cabello es más corto, y más oscuro. Su estilo de corte es distinto. Tiene un mechón que se levanta de sus cabellos, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. La forma en que camina es diferente. Es más alto. Su piel no es tan clara como la de su hermano. Ve el auto negro, y sonríe. Hasta su sonrisa es distinta, más confiada. Se acerca a ustedes. Cuando llega hasta la ventanilla del conductor, puedes ver sus ojos; son mucho más claros, celestes en vez de azules. Te ve, y sonríe más si es posible.

-Hey, bro! ¡Así que ella es tu novia!

Matthew y tú se ruborizan al instante. Ambos apartan la mirada y un incómodo silencio desciende sobre los tres, aunque Alfred no parece darse cuenta de esto. Matthew carraspea al cabo de un momento.

-Ehm, Alfred –dice, aún todo rojo-. Ella es sólo una amiga. Se llama (nombre y apellido).

-Just friend? –Alfred parece confundido-. Uhm, I see. Mucho gusto en conocerte, (nombre). Mi hermano me habló mucho de ti. Eres más bonita de lo que me contó.

Vuelves a ruborizarte; Alfred es muy directo al hablar, y además, no sólo dijo que eras bonita, sino que también indicó que Matthew también lo piensa. Nunca en tu vida habías recibido tantos cumplidos, a excepción de los que te daba tu hermano. Te sientes muy feliz, más de lo que has sido en los últimos seis años.

-Gracias… supongo –Sonríes, tratando de sonar confiada.

-Alfred –Matt se ha recuperado de su propio sonrojo-. Entra al auto. Tengo que llevar a (nombre) a su casa.

-¿Eh? –dijo él-. Que se quede a almorzar con nosotros. Después la llevas.

Miras a ambos chicos. Te cuesta creer que son hermanos, pero a pesar de eso te sientes como si estuvieras en medio de una linda familia. Te sorprende el hecho de que súbitamente quieres formar parte de esa familia.

-Yo apoyo a Alfred.

-Bueno… -Matthew te mira y suspira-. No tengo problema con eso, pero… tú, ¿no tienes que ir a casa?

-En realidad no –respondes-. Mis padres no están en casa… vuelven al país en dos días.

Matthew entrecerró los ojos, como sospechando de sus palabras. Al segundo siguiente sonrió con dulzura, como siempre.

-Vamos, entonces.

Alfred subió al asiento trasero, tarareando sin llevar una melodía exacta. Como el día anterior, Matthew encendió la radio, sólo que esta vez no le prestaste atención. Estabas distraída observando el sol del mediodía colarse entre los cabellos dorado pálido del chico a tu lado, en sus ojos concentrados en la calle, en sus manos finas sujetando el volante, en sus labios formando las palabras de la letra de la canción, en la piel delicada de sus mejillas y de su cuello. Te fijas en el borde de su camiseta; lleva una cadena de cuero que se pierde dentro de su ropa. Te sientes tentada a acercar tus dedos y jalar la cuerda para verla mejor. No, eso no es lo que quieres; tú deseas sentir el pulso de Matt debajo de su piel, deseas deslizar tus dedos por su pecho, acurrucarte contra él, probar sus labios… entregarte por completo…

Detienes ese hilo de pensamientos, dándote una bofetada mental. ¡Lo conociste ayer! Y a pesar de eso, sientes que te conoce mejor que cualquier persona en este mundo, y que es la primera persona con la que te sientes segura. Pero sabes que él no te querrá más que como una amiga, en el mejor de los casos.

Así que agradeces al cielo cuando Alfred empieza a hablarte.

Ha pasado ya casi un mes desde que te encontraste con Matthew esa mañana lluviosa.

Has ido al colegio cada día, para tu propia sorpresa. Has conocido gente nueva, amigos de Matt y Alfred. En el colegio, las cosas van mejor desde que empezaste a aplicar los consejos que te da Matt, y han dejado de hacerte la vida imposible. Incluso has tenido el arrojo suficiente para sentarte una noche a cenar con tus padres, aunque eso no funcionó. Sigues odiando a las personas que te trajeron al mundo; al menos a tu padre. Tu madre, siguió tu ejemplo y trató de hablar contigo. No fue una charla larga ni profunda, pero cambió considerablemente las cosas entre ustedes dos. No le has contado a ninguno de los dos que eres amiga de Matthew, dado que estás más que segura de que te prohibirían verlo.

Haces los deberes tendida en tu cama, tratando de no pensar en esa sonrisa que llena tu cabeza y concentrarte. Dado que te hipnotiza la imagen de esos brillantes ojos que a veces son azules y a veces violetas, lanzas tu cuaderno al piso, por la frustración. Ya no puedes seguir negándolo: estás perdidamente enamorada de Matthew Williams.

Y estás dispuesta a decírselo sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Después del siguiente capítulo viene lo bueno de verdad. Hadita: ¿Qué es mejor que una confesión? Yo: Muajajaja, ya lo verás.

Dejen review!


End file.
